


welcome home

by lqsatan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Coming Untouched, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, HONESTLY SOFT AS HECK LIKE SO SOFT, I am so sorry, Jisol, M/M, Smut, am i truly okay, ik hansol is taller than shua bUT I CAN DREAM OKAY, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 01:24:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12070842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lqsatan/pseuds/lqsatan
Summary: "welcome home, hyung.""feels good to be back, baby."orjisoo returns home and hansol rides his thigh





	welcome home

hansol was excited beyond belief. he could barely sit still, he kept rising from the uncomfortable seats and pacing, constantly checking to see if he was here yet. hansol had arrived a whole hour earlier than jisoo's plane was due to arrive and an hour had passed since then. hansol sat down again, chewing on his nails, leg bouncing, heart racing. he was impatient and just wanted to see his love again. 

and see his love again is exactly what he did, for when hansol's eyes flicked up from the plain tiles of the airport floor, a familiar face was making its way towards him. hansol stood immediatly, legs moving before he could even register what was happening. their bodies collided when they finally met in the middle, strong arms lifting hansol into the air, warm hands holding him close to a chest that felt like home. gentle lips pressed against hansol's chapped pair, his eyes slipping shut as he revelled in the feeling he had missed so much. jisoo pulled away first, dutifully placing hansol back on his two feet but keeping him close, arms still tight around his middle. 

"welcome home, hyung." hansol's voice was muffled against jisoo's neck but the elder heard him perfectly fine. a smile spread across jisoo's face at the words, looking down at the smaller male in his arms. 

"feels good to be back, baby." jisoo replied. a whine sounded from the younger when jisoo pulled away, hand on his suitcase, other hand holding hansol's tightly. "hush, sweetheart, we can cuddle at home." and who was hansol to object.

it was later, the couple were home, fed, showered and sleepy. hansol had climbed into bed beside an exhausted jisoo, crawling into his boyfriend's arms almost immediatly. jisoo smiled in his half asleep state and hansol could only smile too. he was finally back with the man he loved after being so far away from him for too long- far too long. 

"jisoo," hansol mumbled, face hidden the elder's bare chest. 

"yes, baby boy?" the pet name forced a silent whimper to fall from hansol's lips, jisoo smirking when the sound reached his ears. 

"hyung, please." hansol nearly whined, face flushing incredibly when jisoo laughed at the younger's misery. "it's not f-funny!" hansol protested, pouting as he looked up at jisoo which only compelled the elder to chuckle quietly. gentle hands grabbed hansol's hips, raising them off the bed just enough for the elder to slip his leg between hansol's. a quiet whimper-almost-moan-like noise escaped the younger's mouth making jisoo's smirk grow. 

"come on, angel, ride hyung's thigh." hansol's eyes widened at the words, yet another whine finding its way out his mouth. with jisoo's hands still firmly on his hips, hansol started moving. he started slow, just pushing his erection against jisoo's hip and thigh, moaning softly at the feeling. "hyung wants to hear you, honey, moan for me." jisoo ordered in a tone that made hansol want to fall apart and just let jisoo do whatever he wanted to him. he wanted jisoo to take control of him, to dominate him, tell him what to do and when to do it, punish him when he did something he wasn't supposed to do. these thoughts made his hips speed up, moaning progessively getting louder. "good boy." jisoo mumbled, the hands on hansol's hips moving to grab his ass through the thin material of his boxers. hansol whimpered at that, arms moving to wrap around jisoo's neck to steady himself. 

"hyung, fuck- kiss me, please." hansol whined out, hips still moving impossibly fast, desperately chasing his release. one of the hands on his ass moved to his neck, the older man pulling him close until their foreheads touched. lips pressed against lips, moving quickly together. it was sloppy, full of teeth and tongue but at the same time, it was passionate and filled with so much love. hansol pulled away to breathe, panting so close to jisoo's face that his warm breath fanned over the elder's mouth. hansol's hips never slowed, not even for a second and he was so, so close now. 

"close, baby?" jisoo smirked and hansol let out a choked sob, hands slipping from jisoo's neck to his shoulders and gripping tightly. "answer me." jisoo demanded and hansol's mouth opened but only a quiet gasp came out, eyes squeezing shut for a second. 

"yes, yes i'm so close, please, i need-" hansol cut himself off with a needy whine as used all his will power to stop himself from coming. 

"okay, baby. come on, cum for hyung." and hansol did, sobbing quietly as jisoo worked him through his high, whole body falling limp against jisoo as he breathed heavily. hands threaded through the youngest's hair, a soft voice shushing hansol quietly. "you're such a good boy, hansollie, so good for hyung." 

a few minutes later, hansol's breathing was finally back to normal but his eyes were still unfocused and distant and he was still floating in his post orgasmic haze. he let out a shaky breath against jisoo's neck, the elder shivering unnoticably at the feeling. 

"i missed this, hyung, missed you." hansol mumbled, blissed out expression hidden by his boyfriend's neck. 

"i missed you, too, baby." was whispered in reply, delicate hands brushing through hansol's hair. 

"i love you." 

"i love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> throws up


End file.
